Tu llamada
by FromTheFuture
Summary: [Pequeño momento Solangelo] Una historia de segundas oportunidades. "And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home." Portada de brunagonda.


**Disclaimer:** pues la última vez que lo comprobé, seguía sin ser el Tío Rick, así que no, sus personajes no me pertenecen, y publicar aquí este fic no me reporta ninguna clase de beneficio económico. La frase del summary es un verso de la canción _Your Call_ del grupo _Secondhand Serenade_.

 **Palabras:** 1749.

 **Dedicado a _Littlemacca_ por su cumple (¡más vale tarde que nunca!).**

* * *

 _Tu llamada_

 _Por FromTheFuture_

* * *

El sueño se disuelve a ritmo de _"Goodbye, my lover"_ de James Blunt. Por la ventana, la luz de la luna se cuela en la habitación como un ladrón. Will tarda un segundo en despertarse del todo y reconocer el tono de llamada que tan irónicamente eligió. Decir que sus ojos reflejan la sorpresa que lo invade es quedarse corto, y faltan palabras para describir lo rápido que agarra el móvil de su mesita de noche. Sin embargo, no descuelga inmediatamente; la duda paraliza su dedo justo a tiempo para evitar que se deslice por la pantalla. Mira la hora: las cuatro de la madrugada. ¿Qué diablos ocurre? Finalmente, decide contestar la llamada.

—¿Diga? —pregunta, aunque ya sepa quién está al otro lado de la línea.

—Will —responde su voz; y el rubio sabe, sin necesidad de verlo, que se está mordiendo el labio—. Will, soy yo.

—Nico, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —En apenas cuatro palabras hay algo en el tono del chico que ha encendido la alarma en la cabeza del hijo de Apolo.

—Sí, perfectamente… No. Quizá. —Eso es, piensa Will. Nico está borracho—. Mierda, no lo sé. No sé nada desde que no sé de ti.

—¿Has bebido? —Decide ignorar (de momento) las palabras del chico. Los problemas uno a uno.

—Puede. Un poco. Pero no es el caso.

—¿Que no es el caso? —Will suelta una risita incrédula—. ¡Me llamas borracho a las tantas y no es el caso!

—¡No estoy borracho! ¡Además, no habría sido capaz de hacer esto si no hubiera bebido! —Se defiende Nico.

—Oh, muy halagador, en serio —comenta él con sarcasmo. Se arrepiente un poco; sabe cómo se pone el hijo de Hades cuando bebe, tan sensible y emocional, pero no puede evitarlo—. Quizá es que no había razón real para llamarme. Y menos a las cuatro de la mañana.

Silencio al otro lado de la línea. Will siente el impulso de disculparse; está siendo demasiado borde, es consciente de ello. Pero se permite ser egoísta por una vez. Él también sufre por ese hueco que se ha abierto en su vida y que no sabe (o no quiere) arreglar. Finalmente, Nico empieza a hablar de nuevo.

—Tienes todo el… Todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado. No tengo motivos para llamarte, y menos a estas horas, a no ser que echarte de menos sirva de excusa. Porque te echo muchísimo de menos.

Esas palabras terminan de derrumbar por completo a Will. Traen a su mente todos los recuerdos que han compartido. Las bromas, las risas. Los besos, las caricias. Le dan ganas de cruzar a nado la inmensidad que los separa y abrazarle de nuevo, con fuerza, y no dejarle marchar nunca más. Pero sacude la cabeza; esa decisión ya había sido tomada. Recrearse en lo que fue y lo que pudo haber sido sólo dolía.

—Nico, escucha…

—Sólo dime si tú sientes lo mismo. Porque no puedo soportar estar sin ti.

Will se queda en silencio. Oía la respiración del otro chico al final de la línea. A través de la ventana abierta, parecía como si la luna y el viento le trajeran el lejano aroma del italiano desde más allá del océano. Con cierto toque a alcohol. Sonríe con melancolía y se permite ser débil. Puede que todo aquello fuera sólo otro sueño, y que al despertar mañana no recuerde nada. Puede que sea Nico el que no recuerde nada. O puede que sea una segunda oportunidad.

—Sí. Sí, si lo que sientes es ese horrible vacío dentro de ti que nunca desaparece del todo; el hueco frío del otro lado de la cama; esa garra que te oprime el pecho, que te impide respirar, cuando piensas en nosotros. —Will suspira, y juraría que su ex sonríe al otro lado de la línea—. Si lo que querías era hacerme confesar, ahí lo tienes. Te quiero. Nunca he dejado de quererte.

—Ahora lo que he hecho no queda tan estúpido —responde Nico al final de una larga pausa, con una risita—. Asómate a la ventana.

—¿Qué? —el chico se pone de pie y se gira, justo para ver cómo Nico pega un salto de la escalera de incendios e, impulsándose en el alféizar, se cuela en su cuarto. Aún tiene el móvil encendido en la mano—. ¡Has vuelto! —exclama Will incrédulo, acercándose a él—. Y te ha crecido el pelo.

—Sí, bueno. Gajes del oficio —se encoge de hombros el hijo de Hades colocándose un mechón detrás de la oreja, algo incómodo—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Cinco años —asiente Will. Cinco años desde que el otro joven se marchó a Italia a estudiar Arte, cinco años tratando de olvidar; y ahí estaban de nuevo.

Se quedan mirando en silencio, las palabras sobran. Los recuerdos de una época que ahora se les antoja tan lejana flotan entre ellos colgados de los rayos de luna que entran por la ventana. Recuerdos de entrenamientos en la arena, de luchas contra monstruos, de guerras contra titanes. Recuerdos de tardes en la playa, de sesiones de cine, de puestas de sol en la gran ciudad. Recuerdos de su última noche juntos.

La habitación no ha cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron; pero las personas que la ocupan, sí. Nico va vestido con una camisa oscura algo arrugada, con el primer par de botones desabrochados, y sus acostumbrados vaqueros negros; su pelo azabache le llega al cuello y su cara la enmarca la oscura sombra de una barba incipiente. Su expresión es más seria y madura, pero sus ojos conservan ese brillo nostálgico que otorgaba al mestizo el toque de misterio que a Will tanto le gustaba. Él, por el contrario, va vestido únicamente con sus pantalones del pijama. El hijo de Hades acorta el espacio que los separa y apoya una mano en su hombro, como tanteando terreno. Despacio, con cuidado, traza su camino hasta la nuca, provocando un escalofrío en Will. Le acaricia el pelo con ternura, justo antes de cerrar los ojos y empezar a besarle. Es un beso lento, de reencuentro, de segundas oportunidades. Will entierra las manos en su pelo y se deja llevar. Tener por fin los labios de Nico entre los suyos, saborearlos como si fuera la primera vez, o la última, como si no existiera nada más, es lo único que parece estable en ese mundo que se tambalea. Sus manos han bajado hasta las caderas del italiano, y mientras éste se aferra a su espalda como si no hubiera nada bajo sus pies, las mete por debajo de su camisa, delineando cada uno de los músculos de su abdomen. Se enredan en una telaraña de caricias y lengua cada vez más urgente, en un intento de borrar el tiempo perdido. Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hace, acaba recostando a Nico en su cama. Entre besos, desabrocha despacio los botones de su camisa, entreteniéndose en la piel desnuda de su pecho, en cada una de sus cicatrices. Pero se detiene de repente.

—Dioses, Nico. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —Pregunta con las manos apoyadas a ambos costados del joven, mirándole directamente a los ojos—. No puedes colarte por mi ventana como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y pretender que todo sigua como lo dejaste.

El aludido se incorpora sobre sus codos y le devuelve la mirada alzando una ceja.

—Pero es justo como has dicho, Will. Mi vida está vacía desde que despierto y no te encuentro a mi lado.

El rubio se pasa una mano por la cara y se aleja en dirección a la ventana abierta.

—No creo que esto sea lo correcto —dice al cabo.

—¿Es que ya no sientes lo mismo? ¿Qué ha sido eso, entonces?—Nico se sienta en el borde de la cama.

—No… Lo que te dije antes sigue siendo cierto.

—Y, ¿por qué? Por todos los dioses; si ambos sentimos lo mismo, ¿por qué no es lo correcto?

—Han pasado demasiadas cosas como para que todo vuelva a ser lo mismo, Nico. Tú tienes tu vida en Italia… ¿O es que me lo vas a negar? —Añade al ver que el moreno abre la boca para replicar—. Porque yo sí, yo he tratado de rehacer la mía lo mejor que he podido. No puedes aparecer de la nada y volver mi mundo del revés. No es justo.

Las palabras salen de su boca sin que pueda retenerlas. No hay nada que desee más en ese momento que continuar por donde lo han dejado, rebobinar el estúpido discurso que acaba de dar y desvestir al chico que lo mira con tristeza desde su cama; pero las dudas siguen ahí, no se van: ¿qué pasará por la mañana? Despertarse para descubrir que vuelve a estar solo es algo que no se cree capaz de volver a soportar.

Nico suspira y toma la palabra.

—Tenía mi vida en Italia, sí, pero estoy dispuesto a dejarla atrás; o a llevarte conmigo de vuelta a ella, si no me dejas quedarme aquí. —Se levanta y se cruza de brazos, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Creo que nos merecemos otra oportunidad, Will. Lo que teníamos era demasiado bueno como para que se quede sólo en una anécdota.

Vuelve a acercarse al rubio y lo abraza, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Cuando nos conocimos —continúa el hijo de Hades al cabo de un rato—, nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza que algún día llegaras a significar tanto para mí, pero aquí estamos. Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que nos vimos, y no importa los chicos que haya conocido, nunca ha habido ninguno que me haya hecho olvidarte. Que me haya hecho pensar que tenía una remota posibilidad de superar lo nuestro. Seguía estando incompleto. Y he vuelto, y te pido perdón por haber desaparecido de tu vida en primer lugar y por llegar ahora sin avisar… Pero, si aún me quieres, no entiendo por qué no debemos intentarlo.

Will había envuelto al otro mestizo con sus brazos a medida que éste hablaba, y cuando el discurso termina le hace alzar la cabeza. Sus ojos chocan el uno contra el otro, una muda súplica, una segunda oportunidad.

—Sólo prométeme —dice a media voz— que no volverás a irte. —Y esta vez es él quien provoca que sus bocas se encuentren.

Los labios de Nico, suaves y ligeramente amargos como ese par de copas que sin duda se tomó antes de venir, encajan perfectamente con los suyos.

—Nunca —susurra.

* * *

 **Nota final:** ¡Solangelo! U.U Son mis bebés, mi OTP, así que no importa la cantidad de canciones depresivas que _Spotify_ decida poner mientras escribo, la historia tenía que terminar bien. Especial agradecimiento a Mich por leer la historia la primera y ayudarme a mejorarla. Como anécdota, la canción que da nombre al fic y de donde he sacado el summary no la conocía hasta que terminé de escribir esto. Pero encaja tan bien que parece cosa del destino.

¿Vuestras impresiones? En un review que estaré encantada de atender :)


End file.
